Schleier (Kapitel)
"Schleier" ist das siebente Kapitel des neunten Bandes Der Sturm bricht los. Gleichzeitig ist es das sechsundvierzigste Kapitel des vierten englischen Originalbandes The Shadow Rising, der als Der Schatten erhebt sich auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung thumb|zentriert Egeanin verfolgt Floran Gelb, der eine Frau entführen will, obwohl sie ihm das verboten hat. Elayne und Nynaeve werden in der Stadt angegriffen, doch Egeanin kommt ihnen zu Hilfe. Sie trinken gemeinsam Tee, als sie erfahren, dass die Kinder des Lichts den Panarchenpalast umstellt haben. Wieder allein erhalten Nynaeve und Elayne Besuch von einer Verlorenen, die ihnen beinahe alle Informationen entlockt, sie alles aber wieder vergessen lässt. Egeanin will weiter mit den Aes Sedai sprechen, um mehr über sie herauszufinden. Almurath Mor beobachtet sie. Handlung Egeanin Tamarath Ort: Tanchico, Tarabon Egeanin ist auf der Calpene unterwegs, wo sich viele arme und hungrige Menschen drängen. Es sind so viele, dass sie den Großen Kreis übernommen haben und dort schlafen. Egeanin verfolgt Floran Gelb. Sie ist sicher, dass er wieder eine Entführung vor hat und ärgert sich, dass sie ihn damals für die erste Frau bezahlt hat. Geschrei in der Menge lenkt sie ab und Egeanin verliert Gelb kurz aus den Augen. Nach ein paar Sekunden sieht sie ihn wieder, wie er und seine Männer Stellung bezogen haben. Sie hofft, dass er diesmal tatsächlich eine Frau von der Liste gefunden hat. Nach einiger Zeit sieht sie zwei Frauen in teurer, tarabonischer Kleidung. Eine von ihnen sieht einer Sul'dam namens Surine sehr ähnlich, doch sie ist zu klein. Ärgerlich geht Egeanin los, um Gelb aufzuhalten. Elayne Trakand Ort: Tanchico, Tarabon Elayne und Nynaeve laufen durch die Straßen. Elayne wäre eine Sänfte lieber, da sie von vielen Männern beobachtet werden, die aussehen, als wollten sie sie gern ausrauben. Nynaeve sagt, dass sie so besser Fragen stellen können, doch Elayne hätte gern eine Gruppe von Leibwächtern um sich oder aber weniger teure Kleidung, doch Nynaeve scheint inzwischen Gefallen daran gefunden zu haben. Nynaeve fragt, ob Amys Elayne nichts hilfreiches gesagt hätte. Elayne erinnert sich an ihre letztes Treffen mit Egwene, bei dem diese sehr schweigsam war, und statt dessen Amys viele Ratschläge über das Verhalten in Tel'aran'rhiod gegeben hatte, bei denen sich Elayne fühlte als wäre sie noch ein Kind. Beide haben auch erfahren, dass sich Perrin nicht bei Rand und Mat befindet, wie sie glaubten. Nynaeve vermutet, dass er mit Faile irgendwo ist, wo er in Ruhe als Schmied arbeiten kann, doch Elayne hat im Bezug auf Faile ihre eigenen Vermutungen und glaubt etwas ganz anderes. Sie hat Faile vermutlich als Tochter von Davram Bashere erkannt und weiß, dass sie eine Adlige ist. Dann drängt sich plötzlich ein Mann zu ihnen durch und versucht Nynaeve zu ergreifen und kurz nach ihm ein zweiter. Die Menge weicht zurück und Elayne weiß, dass keiner ihnen helfen will, doch zu dem einen Mann kommen sieben weitere. Ein kleinerer Mann erklärt, dass sie sie nicht entkommen lassen sollen und Elayne ist sicher, dass die Männer Nynaeve beseitigen und die Tochter-Erbin von Andor entführen wollen. Elayne und Nynaeve greifen nach Saidar, doch keine von beiden benutzt die Macht, da sie wissen, dass eine Schwarze Ajah es fühlen würde, wenn sie in der Nähe wäre. Außerdem sind die Menschen in Tanchico gerade nicht gut auf Aes Sedai zu sprechen, da Gerüchte besagen, die Weiße Burg würde die Drachenverschworenen auf dem Land unterstützen. Da ihnen nichts anderes übrig bleibt, stellen sich Elayne und Nynaeve mit dem Rücken zueinander auf. Die Männer um sie herum zögern, sie anzugreifen, und der Anführer stachelt sie an, dass eine der beiden Frauen Gold wert sei. Doch ehe die Männer tatsächlich angreifen können, kommt ihnen eine dunkelhaarige Frau zu Hilfe. Es gelingt ihnen, alle Männer außer Gefecht zu setzen, doch als einer von ihnen sich hochrappeln kann, um die fremde Helferin von hinten mit einem Messer anzugreifen, stößt Elayne ihn mit der Macht davon, so dass auch er schließlich davon rennt. Um sie herum stehen Menschen, die sie beobachten und Nynaeve bedankt sich bei ihrer einzigen Helferin, lädt sie zu einem Tee ein und nennt ihre wirklichen Namen. Die Frau stellt sich als Egeanin vor und kommt mit ihnen. Elayne wünscht sich insgeheim, sie hätte erfahren können, wer die Männer geschickt hat. Sie bemerkt, dass Egeanin nervös ist und fragt, ob die Frau es bemerkt hätte. Aus Egeanins Reaktion kann sie entnehmen, dass die Frau weiß, dass Elayne das Machtlenken meint. Nynaeve erklärt, dass sie keine Angst haben müsste, ein Gedanke, der Egeanin offensichtlich gar nicht gekommen ist. Sie gehen zum Hof der Drei Pflaumen, wo Juilin Sandar im Schankraum sitzt. Von seiner nächtlichen Tour hat er diesmal keine sichtbaren Wunden erhalten. Als er die Frauen sieht, erklärt er, dass er "sie" gefunden hat. Als er Egeanin bemerkt, drückt er sich sehr vorsichtig aus und erzählt von dem Haus, in dem sich die Frauen eine Zeit lang aufgehalten hatten, doch jetzt sei es leer, selbst die Diener seien fort. Die drei Frauen lassen sich von Rendra in der Kammer der Fallenden Blüten Tee servieren. Die Wirtin gibt ihnen eine wahre Flut von guten Ratschlägen, da Elayne und Nynaeve bei ihren Streifzügen durch die Stadt schon mehrmals beraubt wurden. Nachdem die Wirtin fort ist, erklärt Egeanin, dass die beiden Frauen, die sie für Aes Sedai hält, gar nicht so seien, wie sie erwartet hätte. Egeanin erzählt, dass sie mit Informationen handelt und ihnen vielleicht bei ihrer Suche helfen könnte, und als Bezahlung möchte sie nur einige Fragen beantwortet haben. Elayne und Nynaeve erklären, dass sie keine Hilfe möchten - da sie Angst haben zu viel zu sagen wie bei Bayle Domon - wollen aber Egeanins Fragen beantworten. Diese ist entsetzt, als sie hört, dass man lernen kann, die Eine Macht zu gebrauchen. Möglicherweise bestätigt dies ihre Vermutung, dass alle Sul'dam die Macht benutzen können. Bevor Egeanin weiterreden kann, betritt Thom den Raum. Er erzählt ihnen, dass die Kinder des Lichts den Panarchenpalast umstellt haben, weil Amathera als Panarchin eingeführt werden soll, und das obwohl die Versammlung der Lords sich weigert, sie zu wählen. Verborgene Gesichter (Kapitel) Er findet diese Dinge eigenartig und beachtenswert, doch Nynaeve interessiert sich nicht dafür. Er warnt sie, nur mit Wachen auszugehen, da es seiner Meinung nach zu Ausschreitungen kommen wird, und erklärt, Bayle Domon hätte ihnen fünfzig seiner Männer als Eskorte angeboten. Als Elayne annimmt, erfahren die Frauen, dass die Männer bereits vor der Schenke warten und Thom auch eine Kutsche für sie organisiert hat. Bevor die beiden protestieren können, verlässt er den Raum wieder. Auch Egeanin verabschiedet sich hastig, ohne ihre Fragen zu stellen. Nachdem alle weg sind, streiten sich Elayne und Nynaeve darüber, wer von ihnen entführt werden sollte, doch sie sind sich sicher, dass Liandrin nichts damit zu tun hatte. Beide sind sich einig, dass sie die Schwarzen Schwestern und den Gegenstand, den diese suchen, so schnell wie möglich finden müssen. Außerdem ist ihnen Egeanins Reaktion auf den Namen von Bayle Domon aufgefallen und sie fragen sich, ob die Frau ihn kennt. Seanchan (Kapitel) Es klopft und Rendra meldet eine ältere, autoritäre Frau an, die nach ihnen gefragt hat. Sofort greift Elayne nach Saidar, und ist erleichtert, dass sie nicht abgeschirmt ist. Sie lassen die Frau hereinführen, die sie durch die Beschreibung nicht erkannt haben, aber nicht für eine Schwarze Ajah halten. Die Frau betritt den Raum und schließt die Tür, danach beginnt sie sich zu entschuldigen und Elayne bemerkt das Glühen Saidars um sie, und dann fühlt sie sich plötzlich verwirrt und weiß nicht mehr, was sie eigentlich wollte. Sie lässt die Macht los. Sowohl sie als auch Nynaeve gehorchen, als die Frau ihnen befielt, näher zu kommen. Moghedien. Sie benutzt Zwang. Die Frau erklärt, dass beide sind, was sie erwartet hat: kaum mehr als halb ausgebildete Mädchen, doch sie könnten einmal sehr stark werden. Sie sagt, dass Nynaeve sich selbst abgeschirmt hat und "sie" den Block schnell hätten lösen können. Nynaeve beginnt sich wimmernd zu entschuldigen und die Frau befielt ihnen, dass sie schweigen sollen, bis sie gefragt werden, und sich glücklich fühlen. Elayne bemerkt Nynaeves verzücktes Strahlen und denkt sich, dass sie alles beantworten will, was die Frau fragen wird, und das viel besser als Nynaeve. Es beginnt ein kleiner Wettstreit darum, wer die Fragen der Frau schneller beantworten kann, die wissen will, ob sie allein sind und was sie in der Stadt suchen. Elayne und Nynaeve erzählen ihr alles, was sie wissen über die Schwarzen Schwestern. Als nächstes lässt die Frau sie ihre Taschen ausleeren und fragt dann nach Ter'angreal, Sa'angreal und Angreal in ihren Räumen. Da sie die Frage so speziell stellt, erzählt Elayne nichts von dem Verdrehter Steinring-Ter'angreal an der Kette um ihren Hals. Die Frau redet als nächstes von Rand und fragt sich, ob er wohl noch der selbe ist, wie sie ihn kannte. Sie sagt, dass Be'lal tot ist und der andere der Beschreibung nach Ishamael sein muss, der sich ihrer Meinung nach den falschen Weg gesucht hatte. Sie erklärt, dass ihr Weg der beste ist und denkt dann darüber nach, was sie mit den beiden Frauen machen soll. Da sie beide zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt noch für wertvoll hält, und ihre Suggestion, wie sie es nennt, nicht länger andauern kann, um die Frauen von ihrer Jagd abzuhalten, sorgt sie nur dafür, dass beide das Gespräch sofort vergessen haben, wenn sie all ihre Sachen wieder eingesteckt haben. Sie lässt sie glauben, es hätte sich nur um eine Frau gehandelt, die mit alten Freundinnen eine Tasse Tee trinken wollte, sich aber geirrt hatte. Im nächsten Moment bemerkt Elayne, dass sie ihre Geldbörse wieder einsteckt und fragt sich, was sie mit der Fremden besprochen haben, ob diese ihren Namen genannt hat, und worüber sie eigentlich vorher gesprochen haben. Nynaeve erklärt, dass sie so schnell wie möglich die Schwarzen Schwestern finden müssen und das, was für Rand so gefährlich werden kann. Egeanin Tamrath Ort: Tanchico, Tarabon Egeanin steht am Toreingang der Schenke und beobachtet die Männer von Bayle Domon, doch keiner kommt ihr bekannt vor und sie hofft, dass auch keiner sie erkennen wird. Sie denkt über die beiden Aes Sedai nach, die so vollkommen anders sind, als sie es erwartet hat. Man hat ihr beigebracht, dass alle Machtlenkerinnen gefährlich sind, und doch hat sie inzwischen Zweifel. Sie nimmt sich vor, unbedingt in den Hof der Drei Pflaumen zurückzukehren, um sich ihre Fragen beantworten zu lassen. Almurath Mor Ort: Tanchico, Tarabon Als sie geht, sieht sie den Mann nicht, der sie von der anderen Straßenseite aus beobachtet. Er betrachtet die Schenke und vermutet, dass er mehr über ihre Absichten herausfinden kann, wenn er sich in der Schenke umhört. Charaktere *Egeanin Tamarath *Floran Gelb *Elayne Trakand *Nynaeve al'Meara *Juilin Sandar *Rendra *Thom Merrilin *Moghedien - als unbekannte Frau im schwarzen Kleid *Almurat Mor Erwähnt * Surine * Bayle Domon * Coine din Jubai Wilde Winde - als Segelherrin * Jorin din Jubai Weiße Schwinge - als ihre Schwester * Amys * Egwene al'Vere * Rand al'Thor * Aviendha * Lini Eltring * Perrin Aybara * Mat Cauthon * Faile Bashere * Liandrin Guirale * Amathera Aelfdene Casmir Lounault * Be'lal * Ishamael * Rahvin Gruppen * Seanchan ** Wahrheitssucher * Aufgenommene * Tochter-Erbin * Seherin * Verlorene Berufe * Matrose * Kapitän * Schmied * Wirtin Erwähnt * Sul'dam * Atha'an Miere - als Meerleute * Herrin der Segel * Coramoor * Aiel ** Weise Frau (Aiel) * Aes Sedai ** Schwarze Ajah ** Novizin * Drachenverschworene * Kinder des Lichts * Das Blut Orte * Tarabon ** Tanchico *** Calpene **** Hof der Drei Pflaumen ***** Kammer der Fallenden Blüten Erwähnt * Großer Kreis * Wogentänzer * Dantora * Cantorin * Tel'aran'rhiod * Falme * Weiße Burg * Andor * Panarchenpalast * Tear (Hauptstadt) Gegenstände * Großer Schlangenring * verdrehter Steinring-Ter'angreal Erwähnt * A'dam Sonstige * Corenne * Wahre Quelle ** Saidar ** Zwang - als Suggestion ** Block Kategorie:Die Heimkehr (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Kapitel Tanchico Kategorie:Hof der Drei Pflaumen